Belle of the Year
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: HermioneCedric! First harry potter story, so please be kind in your reviews. Please R&R! Chapter 8 Now Up!
1. Prologue

Belle of the Year 

**Author's Note:** This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. It's a Cedric/Hermione story, so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter. All I own is the plot. By the way, does anyone know the name of the actor who plays Cedric Diggory in the new movie? He is so HOT!

Prologue 

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl who went to a magical school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While there, she faced many challenges, and met and fell in love with a handsome boy. But this is not your usual Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, or even Malfoy/Hermione story. No, this is a story of a lesser known, lesser written about couple…Cedric Diggory…and Hermione Granger.

To Be Continued… 

Hey! I'm posting the first chapter just for you guys right after this. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Belle of the Year 

Hey! I'm back! Here's Chapter 1, just for you!

_Italics are people's thoughts._

Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts 

Hermione Granger walked into King's Cross Station, wondering where Harry and Ron were. They had made plans to meet at the train station. _Oh well_, she thought. _Maybe they've already gone through and are waiting for me._ She looked at her outfit: a short denim skirt and a red halter top. She had tried to look as normal as possible, but the Muggles were still giving her weird looks. She checked herself in her compact and smiled. Her hair had calmed down a lot over the summer, and was now no longer bushy and frizzy; rather, it was now perfectly smooth. She looked at the time. She had 5 minutes till the train left so she went through the barrio.

As she emerged into Platform 9 ¾, she suddenly bumped into someone and fell over. She could tell from the "Oof!" that whoever she had bumped into had fallen over, too. As she sat up, dazed, a hand suddenly reached down to help her up. A warm, friendly voice said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." As he helped her up, he said, "Do I know you? You look really familiar. Oh where are my manners? I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory." Hermione laughed and said, "I would hope you knew who I am. It's me, Hermione Granger." As she said this, she looked him up and down. His brown hair just reached the bottom of his neck, and he was wearing a tight black sweater that showed off his muscles. _Damn, he looks freakin' hot!_ She thought. They talked for a bit longer before she realized that she still had to find Harry and Ron.

"Well, Cedric, much as I wish I could continue talking to you, I have to go find Harry and Ron. But it was good talking to you." She said. As they shook hands, something happened that had never happened to Hermione before. Cedric took her right hand and kissed it lightly. "I've always wanted to do that." He said, laughing. Hermione blushed. Then Cedric turned towards the train and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts."

She walked through the train, looking in all the compartments until she found Harry and Ron. But the whole time she was looking, she couldn't help wondering why Cedric had kissed her hand. She had felt a tingle go thru her when he shook her hand, and her heart had strangely enough skipped a beat when his lips had touched her hand. But, as she came across Harry and Ron's compartment, she pushed the thought out of her head.

Harry and Ron both looked up when they heard the door open. They looked even more confused when a beautiful girl sat down next to them. "Um…don't mean to be rude, but…who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked. Hermione pretended to be shocked. "Of all the people, I thought that you would've recognized me! It's me, Hermione!" Harry, who had been eating a cauldron cake, suddenly appeared to be choking. In between coughs, he said, "Her-her-Hermione?" Hermione looked at Harry. "I think I've already stated that fact, Harry." Harry seemed unable to finish his sentence, so Ron finished it for him.

"What he means is, you look so bloody different…I barely recognized you!" She laughed and said, "Oh, come on, I can't look _that_ different!" Harry finally managed to stop choking, thanks, in part, to Hermione slapping him on the back. He said, "No, really, Hermione. Look in a mirror. You look great!" Hermione blushed and smiled, then said, "Thanks."

Ron decided to change the subject. "So, you almost missed the train. Why? Just wondering." Hermione laughed and said, "Oh, that. I ran into someone on Platform 9 ¾. And before you ask, Ron, it was Cedric Diggory, and yes, we talked about Quidditch. And how our summers went, he was scared about the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. He almost got stunned! And after that, we talked about our families, and whether anyone knew who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher professor is, and…" Harry cut her off. "Hermione, you're babbling." She stopped, and then said, "Oh, sorry! I didn't realize I was. But we had such a _nice_ conversation."

At that moment, a voice came over the intercom. "10 minutes to Hogwarts." "We'd better get changed." Ron said. After changing into their robes, Hermione said, "What do you think the deal was with all those Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup, anyway? You don't think that this means that You-Know-Who is back, do you?" Harry looked at them grimly and said, "Who knows? Maybe he's planning something for this year." "Or maybe those Death Eaters just wanted to get their kicks." Ron suggested. "That's possible." Harry said. Suddenly, Hermione said, "Maybe they wanted the whole wizarding world to know that they're still out there, and that no one should ever feel truly safe. I mean, look at Hogwarts! Everyone thought that we'd be safe here, but Quirrel was possessed by You-Know-Who! And, now that I think about it…maybe they know something we don't know…"

At that moment, they arrived at Hogwarts. They got out of the carriages and walked off to the Great Hall to watch the sorting. But Hermione couldn't help wondering, _What if You-Know-Who is coming back? Then what will we do?_

TBC… 

Please read and review! NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. I'll try to have Chapter 2 up as soon as possible.

chrispaigelover


	3. Sorting & Meetings

Belle of the Year 

Thanks for all the great reviews:

**Ilovemcfly333:** Thanks. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter.

**Reanne1102**: Again, Thanks. I worked really hard on this chapter, and I got writer's block right in the middle of it!

**Silent Tragedy**: I know that it was short, but this chapter is hopefully longer than the last one.

**Hpfannatic101**: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Crazy-fic-girl**: Thanks for putting my story in your Favorites!

**Jacqueline22393**: I know! I love this couple too.

**SoMe wEirDo**: I did, just for you.

**ButterCowLuvr**: Ok, that kinda borders on being obsessed, but…where did you find that info?

**RyAnCoNdE**: Thanks.

**Neviegirl**: I will.

Luv sean faris: I know that it was short. I hope you like it. 

**Maiken**: Here you go.

**PapayaCrazy**: Thanks for the advice. I'll start doing that next chapter.

Keep them coming! Just for you guys, here's chapter 2, hot off the presses!

Chapter 2: Sorting &Meetings 

As they sat down, the double doors opened and in came Professor McGonagall with the first years, all of whom were looking rather frightened. They then proceeded to give her weird looks as she put an old shabby hat on a stool in front of them.

"When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. When the Sorting Hat chooses your house, if you would please proceed to your house's table.

Fehler, Nicole!"

The whole school looked anticipatingly as an anxious looking girl with dirty blonde hair walked timidly to the stool. After a few minutes, the hat opened its mouth and said,

"RAVENCLAW!"

All the Ravenclaws cheered as she joined their table. As Hermione looked at her, she realized that she must not have known that you had to wear your robes to school on the first day. Nicole was wearing an Aeropostale sweatshirt and denim jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Hermione turned back to the Sorting.

A young boy (Hada, Jacob!) was getting sorted. He had short brown hair, and was wearing a red shirt and jeans. The sorting Hat considered him for a moment, then yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a loud explosion of cheers from the Gryffindor table. After about half an hour, the Sorting was just about done. "Sutton, Mary!" was sorted into Gryffindor. "Rogers, Deanna!" was sorted into Slytherin. "Seaton, Megan!" was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Free, James!" was sorted into Ravenclaw. And "Sawtelle, Kristen!" was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Before our feast begins, first years should note that the Dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students; some of our older students would do well to remember this." Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all grinned. "And magic is strictly forbidden anywhere outside of a classroom. Now, there is a time for speeches, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Everybody grinned as the plates suddenly filled with food. Ron, as usual, immediately began shoving his mouth full of food.

About halfway through the feast, the door to the Great Hall suddenly burst open. Everyone stopped talking and just stared at the late newcomer. "Ah, allow me to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore announced. Professor Moody waved slightly as he limped across the hall. "Moody? 'Mad-Eye' Moody?" Ron whispered. As everyone looked down again, the food suddenly disappeared and was replaced with various desserts. Hermione helped herself to some treacle tarts. After 10 minutes or so, the food disappeared, and Dumbledore stood up. "Before you all go have a good night's sleep, I have one more announcement. The Quidditch Cup is not happening this year. Instead, Hogwarts has the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament." "YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred and George yelled. "No, Mr. Weasley, I am not joking." Dumbledore replied. "The delegates from Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang shall be arriving on December 17th. Now, prefects, please take your first years to their common rooms, and have a good night's sleep."

Harry and Ron started walking, but Hermione stayed behind, saying, "You guys go on ahead. I have to talk to Professor McGonagall for a minute." Harry and Ron just shrugged and walked away.

Hermione walked up to Professor McGonagall. "Um…professor?" McGonagall looked at her and said, "Yes, Miss Granger? What is it?" Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Um…I was looking at my schedule, and I saw that I have Arithmancy at the same time as Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes at the same time as Care of Magical Creatures, to just name a few. Does that mean that I have to use a Time-Turner again this year?" McGonagall smiled and said, "As a matter of fact, yes." McGonagall pulled it out of her pocket and gave it to Hermione. "Now, just follow the rules like you did last year and you'll be fine. Have a good night."

As Hermione was walking out and around a corner, she bumped into someone. She looked at who she had run into and couldn't believe it. "We've got to stop meeting like this, Hermione!" they said, laughing. "Cedric! What are you doing here?" Cedric smiled and said, "I had to talk to Professor Sprout about my schedule." "Speaking of schedules, can I see yours? Here's mine." Hermione said, handing him hers. Cedric shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?", trading schedules.

Hermione looked at his schedule and gasped. "Cedric, over half of your classes are at the same time!" He looked at her schedule and said, "So are yours! Does that mean…?" He pulled something out of his shirt as she pulled something out of her pocket. "No way!" they said together. "I thought that I was the only person who had one!" Hermione said excitedly. "So did I!" he exclaimed. "Well, we'll just have to not tell anyone about these." He said. "Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with one last year." She said, frowning at the memory. "Why? What happened?" Cedric asked. Hermione laughed and smiled. "I'll tell you about it some other time. I've got to go to bed; Harry and Ron are probably wondering what's taking me so long." Cedric laughed and said, "All right, then. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, they went their separate ways.

Hermione walked over to her bed and smiled to herself. _Who would have thought that Cedric would have a Time-Turner, too!_ She thought. Then she fell asleep wondering what new adventures this year would bring.

TBC… 

Please keep reviewing! Thanks for your support! And now I have a really bad case of writer's block. I know what's going to happen in the last two or three chapters, but I can't think of what should happen in between. This is trying to follow in the footsteps of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, so if you have any ideas for what should happen next, please let me know. Any ideas I use will have the credit given to whoever gave me the idea.

chrispaigelover


	4. Ancient Runes & Making Plans

**Belle of the Year, Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and being grounded over Christmas break. It kinda sucks. I have to stay in my room and study non-stop for my stupid Chemistry final. But, on a lighter note, here's chapter 3! Thanks to my reviewers:

Just so you know, some of the people who were sorted are actual friends of mine. I sorted myself, too.

**Chapter 3: Ancient Runes and Making Plans**

Hermione woke up the next day after having a truly wonderful dream about Cedric. She couldn't help wondering, though, why she couldn't stop thinking about him. But, she pushed the thought from her head as she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As breakfast appeared, Harry said, "Oh, yeah. What did you have to talk to McGonagall about, Hermione?" She laughed and said, "Oh, that. It's not important." "So," Ron said, "What class do you have first, 'Mione?" "oh..." she looked at her schedule. "Ancient Runes. Why?" Ron just shrugged and went back to eating.

As Hermione looked over at the Hufflepuff table at Cedric, she sighed. Suddenly, Cedric looked over at her and smiled. She was surprised, to say the least, but she shyly smiled back at him. Ron noticed this and said, "Why are you smiling at Diggory? Why is _he_ smiling at _you_? You two aren't...I mean...you're not...going out!" Hermione laughed at Ron and said, "Of course not, Ronald! We're...just friends." Ron seemed to accept this, and started talking to Harry about Quidditch.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric noticed that HErmione was looking at him. He smiled at her, and he saw her smile shyly back at him. Suddenly, Ernie McMillan said, "So, Cedric. What class do you have first today?" "Ancient Runes." he replied. "Why?" "Just wondering." Ernie said. Cedric hoped that there would be at least _someone_ he knew in his class, since none of his Hufflepuff friends were interested in Ancient Runes. He decided that he would just have to wait and see. He turned to his friends and started talking about the Triwizard Tournament. "Are you going to enter?" Hannah Abbott asked him. Cedric shrugged. "I don't know. I might." "You should enter, Ced." Ernie said. "You would be the perfect Hogwarts champion." Cedric couldn't help smiling. "Thanks, Ernie."

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up. "Before you all go to your first class," he said, "I must say again that if you sign up for the Tournament, and your name is drawn, you are committed for all three tasks. Just thought that you would want to think about that. You may go."

"Well, see you guys later." Cedric said, walking away.

5 minutes later, Cedric walked into the Ancient Runes classroom and immediately say that he didn't know _anyone_ in his class. He sighed. _This is going to be a long year_, he thought, as he took a seat by himself in the front.

Hermione walked into the Ancient Runes classroom and gasped. "Cedric, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Um...taking a class." Cedric replied. Hermione took a quick look around. _I don't know anyone here but Cedric!_ she thought. "I take it you don't know anyone else here, either." Cedric said. Hermione looked at him. "What makes you say that?" She asked casually. "Oh, nothing. The look on your face helped a bit, though." Cedric replied. "Listen, why don't you sit by me?" She looked surprised. "Are you sure it wouldn't bother you?" He laughed and said, "Hey, I'd rather sit with someone I know than by myself." "Oh, all right, then." Hermione said, relenting. "I'm glad I know at least _one_ person in this class." Cedric said. Hermione laughed and sat down.

At the end of the class, as Hermione started to walk out, Cedric said, "Hermione, wait!" She stopped and looked at him questioningly. "Yes, Cedric? What is it?" He walked over to her and said, "Well, even though this is my 3rd year of taking this class, I didn't understand half of what Professor Kay said. So, I was wondering..." "Yes, Cedric?" Hermione said, her heart thumping wildly. Could he be asking her what she thought he was asking her? "Um...do you think that we could meet in the library sometime this week, and you could help me with it, as it seems you understood it more than I did. So...what do you think?" Cedric said. "Oh...sure." Hermione said, feeling down. She didn't know why she had thought that he was going to ask her out! "Hey, what's wrong?" Cedric said, lifting her chin up slightly so he could see more of her face. "Oh...it's nothing. I just thought that you were going to ask me something different. But, don't worry, I'm fine now!" she said, even as her breath caught in her throat just from him touching her chin. Cedric laughed and said, "Oh, all right then. If that's it...I'm sorry if I made you feel insecure for a moment."

Hermione couldn't help laughing at this. "Oh, no! It wasn't you! So what about the library?" Cedric looked really happy as he said, "Oh yeah! Um...is Wednesday at 7 all right with you?" Hermione nodded. "Wednesday at 7 is great." They shook on it, and started walking to their next class.

"So, Cedric." Hermione said, as they were walking. "Are you going to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" "Oh, huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Cedric said, as if he had just come out of a trance. Hermione laughed. "I just asked if you were going to enter the tournament or not." "Oh. Sorry. Um...probably. I mean, I _did_ just turn 17 last week." They both laughed. "Well, Cedric, I have to turn here." Hermione said as they approached the Transfiguration hallway. "Oh." Cedric said, unhappily. "Well, see you Wednesday. Um...would it be all right if I stopped by the Gryffindor table during lunch today for a few minutes, so I can ask you about something?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. That'd be great. Come anytime. Well, see you." Hermione said, waving.

As she walked away, Cedric couldn't help looking at Hermione for a few seconds. He couldn't help wondering why he coudln't stop thinking about her all last night. _Man! I'm really glad that she didn't see me watching her that whole time. But..._why_ was I looking at her? Do I have a crush on her? I wonder...does she like me, too? Nah, she couldn't. She's got Potter and Weasley for that!_

**TBC...**

Review! Review! Review! I don't have writer's block anymore, as you can see. At least for the time being. So, tell me what you think! NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. Thanks again!

chrispaigelover


	5. The Library & Questions

**Belle of the Year, Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4, hot off the presses! And I just want to say a BIG thanks to **luvseanfarris**, who has written some great reviews and has been faithfully reviewing for all of my chapters. Thanks again! By the way, I've been trying to make the chapters longer, but there's only so much you can put into a chapter before you say too much, you know? And to all the Cedric Diggory/Robert Pattinson fans who have seen the movie: Apparently, hot guys _do_ fall from the sky. If you've seen the movie, you'll know what I mean.

Oh, and by the way, S.P.E.W. doesn't exist in this story. Just thought you'd want to know that.

**Chapter 4: The Library and Questions**

As the whole school went to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione was anxiously waiting to get to the table. She made sure to get a seat that was facing the direction Cedric was. As he sat down and looked at her, he mouthed, "Can I come over now?" She couldn't help giggling as she motioned for him to come over. He smiled as he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up as he heard someone else come to the table. "Cedric? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Yeah." Ron said. "Shouldn't you be over at the Hufflepuff table?" Cedric laughed. "Don't worry, I won't be long. I just had to ask Hermione some questions." Harry shrugged. "Okay." he said, before starting to eat. "So, Cedric." Hermione asked. "What did you want to ask me about? I can't imagine that it's about Ancient Runes, since we're meeting tomorrow about it." Cedric laughed. "Actually, it _is_ about Ancient Runes." "What? But we're meeting tomorrow! Can you not make it?" Hermione said, surprised. "What?" Cedric said. "Oh, no. I can make it. I was just wondering if we could meet every night. So it will take less time for it to sink in. And, since the Quidditch Cup isn't happening this year, I won't be busy with that. I mean, I think I can hold off patrolling the halls at night like the 'good little prefect I am'. I don't care about that right now. I really need to get this class right."

"Really?" Hermione said. "What do you want to do? Once you graduate, I mean." Cedric frowned. "I don't really know. I was thinking of maybe being an Auror, but, you know, that's a really hard career to get into. But, you never know. I might make it." Hermione laughed and smiled. "You know, that's really good of you to want to be an Auror. No one's been taken on in the last couple of years, or so I've read. I hope you make it." Cedric smiled and said, "Thanks, Hermione." He looked at his watch. "Well, I'd better get going." "Oh! Why?" Hermione asked. "Oh, nothing. It's just that my friends are probably wondering if I want to be a Gryffindor instead of a Hufflepuff." Cedric joked. "Well, then, Cedric. I'll see you tonight at 7, then?" He nodded as he got up. "Same time, same place." Hermione laughed. "Oh, go on then. See you tonight." she said, as Cedric walked away.

Unfortunately, Ron heard the last part of the conversation. "Oi! What's this about you meeting Cedric tonight at 7? I knew it! You two really _are _ going out, aren't you! Why didn't you tell me? Do you think that I wouldn't support that? Some friend you are!" Hermione looked at Ron angrily. "For the last time, WE AREN'T GOING OUT! Do I have to spell it out for you? Geez! You can be so stupid sometimes, Ronald!" Ron looked like he'd jut been slapped in the face. "But...But...he said..." Hermione sighed. "We have Ancient Runes together, and he needed some help with that class. He knows that I'm really good in that class, so he asked me if I could tutor him a little bit every night in the library, so that he can finally understand it! Geez, Ron! You are a moron sometimes!" With that, she began to eat furiously. Ron looked at her weirdly and went back to eating.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric had barely sat down before his friends started firing questions at him. "What were you doing at the Gryffindor table?" "Why were you sitting with Potter and his friends?" "Why were you talking to Hermione Granger?" "Yeah, why? Are you two going out or something?" Cedric couldn't help laughing at that last statement. "To answer all of your questions, I was at the Gryffindor table because I had some questions about Ancient Runes." "But why were you talking to Granger?" Hannah Abbott asked. "Hang on, hang on. I'm getting there. Hermione is in my Ancient Runes class. In fact, she's the only person I know in that class. She's friends with Harry, so I sat and talked to her for a bit about Ancient Runes. We're meeting every night in the library to help me understand the class more. And, to answer your question, Ernie, we're not going out. We're just friends, and that's it." They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, Cedric, whatever you say." Hannah said, giggling. "What? We're not!" Cedric said, annoyed. By now, the whole population of girls in Hufflepuff were giggling at him. After a few minutes of this, Cedric got fed up and walked out of the Great Hall. "Cedric, where are you going?" Ernie asked. "To the library." he replied curtly. "But...but...but...aw, c'mon, Ced! We were only joking!" Cedric just ignored them as he walked out of the Hall.

Hermione watched as Cedric walked out of the Great Hall. _What's going on with him? _she thought. _Well, I'll just ask him tonight._

That night, Hermione sat watching Ron and Harry play a fierce game of Wizard Chess. She laughed as Harry egged on one of his bishops. "Squash him, squash him, he's only a pawn, you idiot!" She checked her watch. It was 6:55. _Aw, crap_!she thought. "I've got to go." she told Harry and Ron. "Why?" Harry asked. "Because I only have 5 minutes to get to the library! I promised Cedric that I would be there at 7!" She grabbed her Ancient Runes book and ran out of the portrait hole and down to the library.

As HErmioenwandered the aisles in the huge Hogwarts library, she realized, _crap! I never set a place for us to meet!_ As she was walking past the Flobberworms section, a hand reached out and grabbed her. She let out a yelp of fear that was quickly stopped when she realized who it was that had grabbed her. She breathed a sigh of relief, but had a hard time doing so, as she was still panting from all that running. "Cedric...than-thank goodness it's you." she said, panting. He smiled. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you panting? Are you okay?" Hermione, who had finally caught her breath, laughed. "Oh, no. I'm fine." "Really?" Cedric said, skeptically (sp?). "Really! It's just that when I checked my watch, I had 5 minutes to get here, so I had to run the whole way here. I almost got caught by Filch, too!" She said, amused. "Oh! I'm sorry if I caused you to almost get into trouble. I can go, if you want..." Cedric said. "Oh, no! Don't go! I promised you that I would tutor you in Ancient Runes, and I intend to keep my promise."

She paused and looked around. "Cedric, _why_ exactly are we in the Flobberworms section? No one comes near here." "Exactly. That way we have less of a chance of getting disturbed. So, therefore, it's easier for us to concentrate." Hermione laughed, and they sat down. "Before we get started, why did you walk out of the Great Hall during lunch? Didn't you want to eat anything?" Cedric laughed. "Oh, that. No, my friends were just saying some stuff that made me mad." Hermione looked at him, concerned. "What were they saying? I can hex them, if you'd like." Cedric laughed again. Oh, you don't have to do that for me! I can do that any old time! But, if you must know, they were making fun of me having to get tutored by you. They thought that I'm going out with you!" Hermione couldn't help laughing at that. "Funny. That's the same thing Ron kept accusing me of. Harry knows not to, but Ron won't get off my case about it! I wish I knew why. It's like ever since I told him that I ran into you on the platform, he's been hassling me about it, saying stuff like, 'Are you guys going out!' It's like every little thing I do makes him think I'm going out with you! It's driving me crazy!"

Cedric laughed. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, don't you think we ought to get started tutoring? Not that I don't like talking to you, but, you know, I _do _need to learn Ancient Runes." Hermione smiled. "Why are you taking a subject that you don't understand?" Cedric's smile faded. "Well, I took it in my fourth year, and did really bad in it, so I thought that I would take it again my fifth year, but I still didn't understand it, so I kept taking it, and now, in my third year of being in that class, I still don't understand it, so I figured I might need to get some extra help on it. So, here I am." Hermione smiled. "Good for you for trying the class over and over, Cedric! But now," she looked around. "Aw crap!" Cedric looked at her. "What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione laughed. "It's really stupid, I can't believe I forgot it! Um..." she turned to look at him. "Do you have any spare parchment and a quill with you?" Cedric laughed. "Yep! I took some, just in case I needed to take some notes." Hermione looked at him and said gratefully, "Can I use it for a second?"

Cedric handied them to her. As she reached for them, their hands brushed for the slightest second. She felt a tingle go thru her. She wondered why. _Could it be that I have a crush on Cedric Diggory? I wonder...does he like me, too?_ She started to go thru what each rune stood for, the basic stuff. Then she showed him a blank chart and asked him to tell her what each rune stood for. He got half of them right, so she took away the correct ones. She could tell he was frustrated, so she patiently went thru the correct names with him again. He smiled when he got them all right. "_Now _I got it!" he said excitedly.

Hermione couldn't help smiling. "Now, Cedric, we don't have to leave just yet, but I _do _have some homework for you. It's rather easy, really. All you have to do is make a chart telling me what each rune stands for, just like I did. Isn't that easy?" Cedric smiled. "More homework? Bring it on!" he joked. At that moment, Madame Pince came by and said, "It's time to go! The library is closing!" Hermione and Cedric looked at each other and shrugged. "Apparently I was wrongabout the time." Hermione said. Cedric laughed as they walked out of the library.

As they walked towards the hallway that would take them to their houses, Cedric said, "Hermione?" She stopped and looked at him. "I was wondering..." he continued. Hermione sighed and looked down. "You were wondering if you could skip tomorrow's session?" Cedric laughed and lifted her chin up with his hand. "Chin up, Hermione. I wasn't wondering that at all." Hermione looked at him confused. "If you weren't asking about that, then what were you...?" He laughed and said, "I was wondering if...you wanted to go out with me tomorrow instead." Hermione looked at him. "You mean...I..you...go out...together?" she couldn't seem to string a sentence together. Cedric laughed again. "Well, yes, I guess that's another way of putting it." Hermione laughed. "Well, then, my answer is yes. But...why are you asking me? I'm just a lowly fourth year, and you're a seventh year. And, you could have any girl you wanted. Why me?" He smiled. "Because you treat me like I'm a normal human being. All those other girls only like me because I'm so good at Quidditch and for my good looks. I'd rather be with someone who likes me for me, if you can figure that. But, since you said yes, meet me by the Quidditch pitch at 6 tomorrow." Hermione laughed and said, "Okay, but _please_ tell me that you're not obsessed with Quidditch." Cedric looked at her weirdly and said, "Um...no, I'm not. Why?" Hermione laughed again. "Just so I know that we'd talk about more than just Quidditch the whole time. Alicia Spinnet told me about how when she went out with Oliver Wood. All he talked about _was_ Quidditch. And, no offense, but she said that those dates were _really_ boring." Cedric laughed and smiled. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. I won't talk about Quidditch the whole time, I assure you." Hermione smiled. "All right, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow, Hermione." Cedric said.

As Hermione walked up to the Fat Lady, she said, "Fairy Lights". As the portrait swung open, she walked in dreamily. _I can't believe I have a date with Cedric Diggory, _the_ resident hottie at Hogwarts!_ she thought. She walked over to where Ron and Harry were still vigorously playing Wizard Chess, or maybe this was a new game of it. Harry looked up as Hermione sat down to watch. "So," he said, "how did it go?" Hermione couldn't help smiling. "It went...well." Ron looked at her. "Okay, spill." he said. "He asked me out." "WHAT!" Ron and Harry said. "We have a date for tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed and get a good night's sleep. Big day tomorrorw."

**TBC...**

What do you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? If you _do _hate it, please say so kindly. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks again!

chrispaigelover


	6. The 1st Date

Belle of the Year, Chapter 6 

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my great reviewers:

**Brighteyes91:** Thanks. I never realized that. I just assumed that since he was 17 in the book, he was in his 7th year. Thanks for letting me know.

**DarkPrincessPyro99**: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter!

**Dhfreak:** Thanks. I tried to make Ron act like that, since he is obviously very jealous when Hermione is at the Yule Ball with Krum.

**San01:** Lol. Thanks. I love leaving cliffhangers.

**Moony-Mione-Padfoot** Thanks. I hope you like it!

**Stvie:** No! Not the bunny! Here's the next chapter! **looks around nervously for the bunny**

**Mesaqt**: thanks.

**Chapter 6: The 1st Date**

As the last class came to an end, Hermione ran to the girls' dormitory to get ready. Parvati looked over and said, "Hermione, why are you putting on make-up?" "Oh…um…I have a date." She said, blushing. Lavender shrieked and ran over. "Ooh! With who?" "Yeah, with who?" Parvati asked. Hermione laughed. "Well, if you must know, it's with Cedric." "Diggory!" Lavender shrieked. "Yes, _that_ Cedric." Hermione said, laughing. She looked at her watch. "Well, I've got to go. Don't want to keep Cedric waiting." She walked away, thoroughly enjoying the looks of sheer _envy_ on Lavender and Parvati's faces.

When she got down to the Quidditch pitch, Hermione looked around. _Where's Cedric?_ She thought. Then she heard a voice behind her say, "I was wondering when you would get here!" Hermione turned around to see Cedric sitting on a broom. "So, Cedric, what do you want to do?" she asked. He laughed and said, "Well, I was thinking we could fly!" He picked a broom off the ground and gave it to her. Hermione laughed nervously and said, "Well, you should know that I'm not very good at flying!" Cedric smiled and said, "Give it a try, at least! You won't get better unless you do it!" Hermione gulped and said, "Well, okay…"

She got on the broom and it immediately shot straight up. She screamed, but after a few seconds, she gained control of the broom. She laughed as she turned and flew around the pitch. "See, now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Cedric said, laughing as he flew alongside her.

Hermione knew it was bad, but she was starting to get sleepy. Before she could stop herself, she had fallen asleep on the broom. She started to fall off the broom. Halfway down, she woke up and started screaming.

Cedric looked up and saw Hermione falling. He raced over and caught her 5 feet from the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded weakly. "What made you fall off your broom?" he asked. "Umm…well…I'm kinda sleepy, so I guess I fell asleep." She said. Cedric looked at his watch. "Well, no wonder! It's 8:30!" he said, laughing. They started to walk back to the school, talking and laughing.

(A/N: My friend Deanna asked me to put this part in, so here it is!)

As they turned a corner, they stopped dead in their tracks. Draco Malfoy, Deanna Rogers, and a few other Slytherins were standing there getting stoned. "What do you think you're doing?" Cedric said, half yelling. "Why are you with that Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, smirking. "Don't you dare call her that!" Cedric said angrily. "Ooh, you're so scary! What are you gonna do about it?" Deanna said sarcastically. "50 points from Slytherin! Each! Next time I catch you, it'll be even more! Now go!" Cedric said, now fuming. "C'mon guys. Let's go." Malfoy said.

"Hey, Hermione. Sorry about that." Cedric said. "It's no problem, Cedric. I'll see you at tomorrow's study session." Hermione said, smiling. "Okay, but before you go…" Cedric started to say. "Yes, Cedric?" Hermione said. Cedric didn't say anything for a second, then slowly leaned down and quickly brushed his lips with hers. Then he pulled away, blushing and saying, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." She nodded and walked away.

As Hermione walked back into the girls' dormitory, she was immediately met with squeals. "Well? How'd it go?" Lavender asked excitedly. Hermione laughed and said, "Well, we went flying, and…he kissed me." Parvati and Lavender both shrieked. "You are so lucky, Hermione!" Hermione laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess I am. I'll tell you guys about it later. I'm really tired." She yawned. "Night, guys."

TBC… 

Well? What didja think? Good? Bad? Next Chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks again, and keep reviewing! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I really hope you like this chapter! Next up: The 4 Champions!

Thanks!

tomriddlesgurl


	7. 1 Month Later & The Champions

**Belle of the Year, Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: **I reread Book 4, and I realized that we find out the champions in October. Sorry for the mistake! Thanks for all the great reviews:

**DarkPrincessPyro99:** Thanks so much!

**san01:**Thank you!

**jacqueline22393: **thank you. as for cedric...well, i'm not giving anything away. you'll just have to wait and see. evil grin

**Katie**: thank you.

**Miss-Pattinson**: Thank you! i sidn't know i had a fan all the way in belgium. Well, i hope you like this chapter!

Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 7: 1 Month Later & The Champions**

It had been a month since Hermione and Cedric's first date. On their last date, Cedric had told he that he was going to enter the Tournament. "I'll be rooting for you!" she had said, kissing him on the cheek. Now, tonight, the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving. Cedric was sitting with Hermione at theGryffindor table when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Everyone watched as the Durmstrang students walked in. Behind her, Hermione heard Ron say, "I don't believe it! It's Krum! I had no idea he was still in school! Move over, Harry, c'mon, move! Damn!" Hermione laughed, then noticed that Krum sat at the Slytherin table. "Yeah, that's right, warm up to him, Malfoy." Ron said. Then, the doors burst open once again as the Beauxbatons students piled in. Hermione noticed that Ron was entranced by one of them. They all turned to the front as Dumbledore said, "Welcome, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang! We hope you will enjoy your stay here. The Goblet of Fire will be set up over night. If you wish to enter, put your name and school on a slip of paper, and put it in the goblet. For safety precautions, you may only enter if you are currently 17 years of age. An Age Line will be set up to reinforce this. The 3 champions will be chosen tomorrow during dinner. That is all."

Hermione looked at Cedric and noticed that he had a weird look on his face. Suddenly, he grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote:

_Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts_

Then, he got up, and, in front of everyone, put it in the goblet. He walked back, smiling. "Good luck!" Hermione said. Cedric smiled at her and kissed her.

The following evening...

Cedric was sitting at the Gryffindor table again, talking to Harry and Ron about Quidditch, when the Goblet of Fire suddenly lit up. Dumbledore got up and walked over to it. Everyone held their breath when the first slip flew out. "The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore said, "is Victor Krum!" The Durmstrang students burst out in appalause and whistled. Hermione clapped as Ron said, "No surprise there!" Everyone watched aas Victor walked into a room behind the Great Hall. The hall quieted down when the next slip flew out. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur DelaCour!" (sp? I lost my book, so I'm not sure how you spell that.) As Fleur walked into the room, the 3rd slip of paper flew out. "The champion for Hogwarts," Dumbledore paused for effect, "is Cedric Diggory!" Cedric sat there, speechless. Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and said, "Go on, Cedric. They're waiting for you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he got up.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you, including Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real--"

Everyone looked puzzled at the goblet, which had just spit out another piece of paper. The hall was silent as Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out,

"_Harry Potter._"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and said, "I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't." They both just stared blankly at him. Harry slowly walked up to the door and walked in.

**TBC...**

Well? What do you think? Good? Needs more C/H action? The only scenes I won't do are sex scenes. Please R&R! I'll update when I can! I will also be someone's beta reader if they want me to be. I just won't do slash or sex scenes. Let me know! In the meantime, keep those reviews coming:)

ThankS!

tomriddlesgurl

P.S. From now on, just for fun, I'm going to put a few funny little emoticons at the bottom, so you can see them, laugh, and use them. :)

(8(I) Homer Simpson

8-) Marge Simpson

8-) Marge Simpson w/a walkman

3:-) Bart Simpson

8-) Lisa Simpson

8- Maggie Simpson

(((--))) Cartman

( (( )) ) Kenny

c8 Darth Vader (lol)

these next ones are a series (follow them one after another)

-) I'm wearing sunglasses

B-) I'm wearing cheap sunglasses

(B:-) I'm wearing cheap sunglasses on my head

P-( My sunglasses are so cheap they broke

-( Now my sunglasses are completely broken

if you like these, and want more, tell me, and there'll be more next chapter. if you don't, tell me, and there WON'T be more next chapter. more top come, hopefully!

tomriddlesgurl

P.P.S. If you haven't already heard one of their songs, listen to Panic! at the disco. they're a really awesome group.


	8. not a chapter sorry!

Belle of the year author's note 

Hey guys! I have a really really really _really _bad case of writer's block! If you guys have any ideas for what should happen next, let me know!

tomriddlesgurl


	9. The First Fight

**Belle of the Year**

**Author's Note: **Hey! Sorry for such a long wait for an update! I've been really busy, and I had had this chapter all typed up, but when i went to save it, my computer froze, so i couldn't save it! And i couldn't remember what had been in it until now, so Sorry! Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews:

**broadwaychick07:** Okay, I will. In fact, that's what occurs in this chapter, so I hope that you enjoy it!

**EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp:** Yea, i really like them, too. My favorite song of their's is "I write sins, not tragedies". No, I don't have the CD, but my stepsister does. Thank god for Limewire! Anyway, Victor will be in this chapter, so enjoy it!

**luckycharm04:** Good idea. That will be in the first half of the chapter.

**mike tike tofu:** No, i don't think that you're weird! Cho is a good idea, so she might be in either this chapter or the next.

**mesaqt:** Thanks. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**chelly223:** Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to do that right away, but it WILL be in a future chapter. I just have so much going on in this chapter that there's not enough room for that! But, it will be in a future chapter, so don't worry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. All I own is the plot. I wish I owned Cedric, though!

On with the story! Also, this chapter takes place before Harry and Ron had the big fight, so they're still friends.

**Chapter 8: The First Fight**

Hermione hurried down to the library so that she could meet Cedric for the lesson. She was really proud of him, because in the few months that she had been helping him, he had gotten really good at it. She knew that the lessons would have to end soon, because she had taught him all that she knew, and they had gotten as far as the class was right now.

When she got to the Flobberworms section, she smiled. He wasn't here yet, so she had some time to set up for the lesson. She didn't know that Viktor Krum was in the library at the moment, either. She smiled and hummed a little song that she had heard over the summer.

_Mialahe_

_Mialahoo_

_Mialaho_

_Mialahaha_

She was having so much fun, she didn't notice that Viktor was right behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips. She pulled away when she heard some books fall on the floor. She saw Cedric standing there and was shocked.

"Cedric? If you're Cedric, then who?..." she looked at the person in front of her and gasped.

"Victor! What are you doing here?"

Viktor looked at her uncomfortably. "Vell, um...you see, I vas just coming over here to talk to you, but I didn't expect such a hello from you."

Cedric just looked from Hermione to Viktor and said, "I'll, erm, just be by the door if you need me." Then he turned and walked away.

Hermione looked at Viktor and said, "I'm sorry, Viktor, I thought that you were someone else. I have to go." She walked over to where Cedric was standing and sighed.

At the sound, Cedric looked up at her angrily. "Done with Krum, are you?"

Hermione flinched at his tone. "Cedric, I can explain!"

Cedric got up and started walking out. "I don't think that I really need an explanation after that! It's obvious that you would rather be with him than with me!"

Hermione sighed and grabbed his arm. "Cedric, listen! I was getting ready for the lesson when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was you, so I turned around and gave Viktor a kiss. It wasn't until after that I realized..."

"I don't care, Hermione! It's obvious to me that I'm not wanted!" Cedric interrupted, pulling his arm away. "You could have at least LOOKED before you kissed him! Now, get back to your Common Romm before I tell Dumbledore!"

Hermione turned and walked away from him, tears in her eyes. _I wish that he could have at least _listened_ to me!_ she thought angrily.

When she got back to the Common Room, Hary and Ron immediately noticed that something was wrong with Hermione. They walked over to her, and Harry said, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "It's nothing. I'm going to bed."

Ron stopped her and said, "C'mon, 'Mione! It's obvious that you've been crying. Now what's wrong?"

Hermione turned to him and snapped, "I said it's nothing, Ronald! Now leave me alone!" Then she stormed upstairs to the girls dorm to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione walked down to the Great Hall with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Harry, Ron." she said as she sat down. "All ready for Potions today?"

Harry and Ron groaned. "You're actually _happy_ about going to Potions?" Harry asked.

"Well, why shouldn't I be? It's just a class, after all." Hermione replied.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing: _Something's up._

Harry looked at Hermione. "Say, Hermione, where's Cedric? Doesn't he normally sit with us at breakfast?"

Hermione's smile turned into a scowl. "That prat! I'd be surprised if he DID sit with us today!"

Ron noticed the tone and said slowly, "Hermione, nothing...happened yesterday, did it?"

"What? No, of course not! Why?" She snapped. "Well, actually, something _did_ happen." she said softly.

"What happened, 'Mione? You can tell us." Harry said, and Ron nodded.

Hermione sighed before speaking. "Well, you see, I was in the library last night, getting ready for the lesson, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Naturally, I thought that it was Cedric, so I turned around and gave him a big kiss. Well, it turns out that it was Viktor Krum coming over to talk to me, and Cedric walked in just as I kissed Viktor. We got in this HUGE fight about it, and he wouldn't even listen to my side of the story. And now, I think that we're breaking up. But, the thing is, I still love him, so I have no idea whether I should support Harry or Cedric in the tournament. And now my life's just one big mess!" she took a deep breath. "Now do you understand?"

Harry and Ron nodded. "Listen, I'll try to talk to Cedric about it, okay? Maybe he'll listen to me." Harry said, taking Hermione's hand. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Hermione smiled weakly and sighed, "I hope so, Harry. I hope so." Then she got up and walked to Potions.

**TBC...**

Hey, sorry for such a lame chapter! I tried to do it quickly, since I'm going out to lunch in about 10 minutes. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it, and I will update as soon as possible!


	10. Trying to Explain

**Belle of the Year**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm going to try to make this chapter short, but long at the same time. I hope you like it! Thanks to my great reviewers:

**Jalapeno1011:** I know. Thanks, and I hope that you like it!

**Luckycharm04:** LOL. Thanks for the unusual review. It made me laugh when I read it, so, thanks!

**Virgo girl 14:** Don't worry. He will, but I won't say when.

**SoMe wEirDo:** Hey, I tried to make it longer with this chapter, but not _too_ long. I hope that you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue. Got it?

And, if anyone was wondering what song Hermione was humming, it's "Numa Numa" by Ozone, and it's in Romanian. Listen to it sometime. The Romanian version is MUCH better than the English version. Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 9: Trying to Explain**

Harry walked to the Great Hall for lunch with Ron and Hermione. Unbeknownst to Hermione, he had sent a note to Cedric before they had left for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was their first class of the day. He knew that Cedric would get it at lunch, which was exactly when he needed him to get it. He hoped that Cedric would come. As Hedwig flew over to Cedric, Harry remembered what the note said.

_Cedric,_

_I need to talk to you. Meet me in the library after lunch._

_Harry_

Cedric looked up at Harry and nodded to say, "I'll be there." Then he turned back to his friends, wondering what Harry had to talk to him about.

As they stood up to leave, Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Hey, Hermione. Come with me to the library quickly, all right?"

Hermione nodded and followed Harry, leaving behind a very confused Ron.

When they got to the library, Harry sat down at a table right by the entrance.

Hermione looked at Harry, confused, and said, "Harry, why are you just sitting there? Are you waiting for someone?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply when, as if on cue, the door opened. Hermione turned around and was shocked. "Cedric, what are you doing here?"

Cedric looked just as shocked as Hermione, but quickly recovered, saying, "Harry sent me a note, asking me to meet him here."

Hermione smirked slightly and said, "That's funny. Harry asked me to come here with him."

Cedric turned to Harry and said, "Harry, would you care to explain why you asked the both of us to come down here?"

Harry threw up his hands and sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I wanted to get you both here so that you could talk out your problems." (A/N: Sorry if he sounds a bit like a talk show host here.)

Hermione looked at Cedric and sat down, saying, "Fine. Let's talk."

"Yes, let's." Cedric said, pulling a chair up to the table and sitting. "Tell me, why were you kissing Krum?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "I already told you, but you wouldn't listen! Anyway, I was waiting for you when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought that it was you, so I turned around and gave the person a kiss. I didn't realize that it was Viktor until you dropped your books. _That's_ why I was kissing him!"

Harry interrupted, and said, "Wait, wait, wait. You kissed Krum without checking who it was first? Hermione, for all you know, it could have been Malfoy that you kissed! What were you thinking!"

Hermione sighed again, and said, "You're right, I wasn't thinking. And I feel really bad for it. I'm sorry that I got you mad at me, Cedric. It's just that…I didn't think that anyone else would be at the library then. I didn't think that Viktor would be in there, too."

"Hey, Hermione, speaking of, I think that Krum's got a crush on you. I mean, every time you're in the library, he's in there, too, isn't he? And he was there that day, when you wanted to meet Cedric in the library." Harry said, smiling at his logic.

"Do you really think that Viktor has a crush on me?" Hermione said, blushing.

"I don't think so, I KNOW so." Harry said, smirking just a bit. "You know, for being the smartest witch in school, you're a little dumb in some topics. Like, you can't even tell that Krum has had a crush on you all year!"

Hermione smacked him in the arm. "I'm not stupid! I just never noticed!"

Cedric was watching the whole scene, trying not to laugh. "Hermione, come here." When she walked over to him, he leaned down and said, "I forgive you, but next time, _please_ check before you kiss someone." Then he kissed her, and all was forgiven.

Hermione smiled as they pulled away, and turned to Harry and said, "Thanks, Harry. I think that this helped us a lot." She leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she walked out with Cedric and Harry.

As they walked out, Cedric said, "Hermione, you _don't_ like Krum more than me, do you?"

Hermione laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "Of course not! Why would I? I love _you,_ Cedric. Not Viktor, you." Then they went their separate ways, since they were late for class.

**TBC…**

Hey! How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Thanks! Free cookies to all who review!

Johnthreesixteen


End file.
